Tenora
The Tenora is the signature assault rifle of the Octavia Warframe, which features two different firing modes: a standard full-auto fire mode that increases fire rate and accuracy the longer it shoots, and an Alternate Fire mode that fires a single powerful, charged shot. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against armor. **Primary fire has near-equal physical damage distribution - effective against all factions, Sentient fighters and Shadow Stalker. *Primary fire has the fifth highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles. *Alt-fire has the highest critical chance of all charge-up rifles. *Alt-fire has the highest critical damage multiplier of all charge-up rifles. *Primary fire has good status chance. *Primary fire's rate of fire and accuracy increase as trigger is held, with near-perfect accuracy once spool-up is complete. *Alt-fire has fairly short charge time compared to other charging weapons. *Alt-fire's charge is automatic and does not need to be held down. *Alt-fire is perfectly accurate and has innate Punch Through. *High magazine size. *High reserve ammo pool. Disadvantages: *Low base damage; reliant on its good critical damage potential. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Alt-fire has low and damage - less effective against shields and health. *Primary fire requires a spool-up of 16 shots before optimal fire rate and accuracy are achieved. *Alt-fire uses 10 ammo per shot. *Alt-fire fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. *Alt-fire has low status chance. *Poor ammo efficiency. *Slow reload speed. Notes *Tenora's charge shot deals 23 damage for every 1 ammo consumed (a total of 230 damage with a max consumption of 10 ammo) per shot. Trivia *''Tenora'' is the Catalan word for Tenor, one of the highest classical male singing voices. **Tenora may also be a reference to a type of Catalan Shawm, an oboe-like woodwind instrument typically used in Catalonia. *While there are other weapons with spool-up time, like the Soma and Gorgon series, its accuracy being increased the longer the trigger is held is currently unique to the Tenora. Bugs *Spent ammo cartridges will always use the default color scheme of the weapon. *Riven mods that increases recoil above 55% appears to drain 11 ammo instead of 10 on charged shots. Media TenoraCodex.png|Tenora in Codex. TENORA BUILD - Hitting The High Notes 5 forma - Warframe Patch History *Damage increased from 23 to 24 (Primary Fire and Alt Fire) *Status chance increased from 15% to 16% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 25% to 28% (Primary Fire) *Critical chance increased from 33% to 34% (Alt Fire) *Increased the speed to reach max fire rate and accuracy from 25 rounds to 16 rounds *Reduced the damage of the Tenora in Conclave. *Increased Tenora's magazine size from 80 to 150. *Increased Tenora's magazine size from 50 to 70 in Conclave. *Fixed Host/Client value discrepancies when using the Alt-Fire on Grineer Earth tileset enemies. *Improved the reload animation by tweaking the clip to now spawn and drop to the floor. *Introduced. }} de:Tenora Category:Update 20 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno